Isolation
by DNACat
Summary: He's in his own little world, she's drowning in isolation. They're all watching from afar, expecting the end. A destiny on the horizon, and eyes as cold as ice glaring in the darkness. It's up to the two most awkward warriors, to stop the cold.
1. Prologue

**He's in his own little world, she's drowning in isolation. They're all watching from afar, expecting the end. A destiny on the horizon, and eyes as cold as eye glaring in the darkness. It's up to the two most awkward warriors, to stop the cold.**

 **Allegiances:**

 **OwlClan:**

 **Leader:**

Icestar {A fluffy, long furred white she-cat with pale green eyes.}

 **Deputy:**

Talonfang {A golden-brown tom with dark amber eyes.}

 **Medicine Cat:**

Shiverfrost {A long furred, silver she-cat with dark blue eyes.}

{ _Dapplepaw_.}

 **Warriors:**

Jayeye {A wild, tangled furred silver tom with pale blue eyes.}

Roseblossom {A red/ginger furred she-cat with dark golden eyes.}

{ _Amberpaw_.}

Larkwing {A brown tom with a noticeable darker front-leg; muddy-amber eyes.}

Frozengaze {A pale grey tom with cold-blue eyes; long tail.}

Silentshriek {A quiet, small golden ringed she-cat with dark golden, almost amber, eyes.}

{ _Dawnpaw_.}

Darkheart {A dark cream tom with a black tail-tip and ear; dark green eyes.}

Umbertail {A russet-brown she-cat with a white ear; leaf-green eyes.}

Flyfur {A tuxedo tom with dark blue-green eyes; shaggy fur.}

{ _Breezepaw_.}

Barkclaw {A snappish, dark brown tom with dark golden eyes.}

{ _Russetpaw_.}

Heathereye {A golden-brown she-cat with smoky blue eyes.}

{ _Foxpaw_.}

 **Apprentices:**

Amberpaw {A dark ginger tabby she-cat with lilac-blue eyes.}

Dawnpaw {A russet-golden she-cat with amber eyes.}

Dapplepaw {A cinnamon-brown she-cat with dark green eyes; white dapples.}

Breezepaw {A shaggy, furred black tom with hollow dark amber eyes.}

Russetpaw {A russet-ginger she-cat with dark blue eyes; long tail.}

Foxpaw {A bright ginger she-cat with a white chest and under-muzzle; pale green eyes.}

 **Queens:**

Honeybird {A dark brown she-cat with dark golden paws; dark amber eyes. ( _Expecting Talongfang's kits._ )}

 **Elders:**

Foggywind {A misty-grey tom with dark blue eyes.}

Lionfur {A wild-furred golden tom with dark golden-amber eyes.}

Splashpelt {The oldest elder, black she-cat with amber eyes.}

 **Prologue:**

The tuxedo cat entered the den, eyes flicking around as he spotted the glowing, white fur of his leader. There were two other cats there. A beautiful, golden-brown she-cat. And a tall, dark brown tom. He politely dipped his head as the glowing white cat turned to him. "Ah, Flyfur. Right on time, as always." The white she-cat purred, smiling at him.

"Icestar." Flyfur sat down beside the pretty golden she-cat.

"Heathereye and I have been discussing Foxpaw's dropping performance." Icestar glanced at Heathereye who nodded slowly and miserably. The dark brown tom snorted at this and rolled his eyes. "Did anyone expect much from Foxpaw? Her mother's death affected her the most, and then her father instantly moving onto Honeybird."

"Yes, but Russetpaw went through the same stages, and look where she is! Maybe Foxpaw is just a late bloomer." Heathereye suggested, even though she knew it was pointless. Everyone in that hollow cave knew it too. Russetpaw exceeded in everything, while Foxpaw still had the skills of a new apprentice. "How has Breezepaw been doing?" Icestar asked Flyfur before the two siblings could argue about Russetpaw and Foxpaw.

"His parents disappearance hit him hard, but he is improving. He's a lot more . . . isolated, however. Doesn't interact with everyone as much as he used to." Flyfur sighed, shaking his head.

"Birdfall and Rookheart will be missed." Icestar whispered, glancing up respectfully. A moment of silence for the two deceased warriors.

"Anyway, Russetpaw has been doing great in her training. She trains as hard as she can, and when she's tried her hardest, she tries a little bit harder." The tom bragged, smirking at his sister, who's fur was bristling with hatred and anger.

"That's good. Our clan's future is bright." Icestar beamed at him, ignoring his bragging. Flyfur snorted and silently poked at him with his tail. "Flyfur, Heathereye, I want you two to go out tomorrow and explain to Breezepaw and Foxpaw their situation. If they cannot complete their training, I will have to force them to train even after they are twelve moons." Icestar mewed firmly, and the two mentors nodded.

Barkclaw sneered at the other two, puffing out his chest, "What will I do with Russetpaw?"

"I want you to take her out on a hunting trip with some of our best hunters, and compare her." Icestar sighed dreamily, "And she'll pick up some skills."

Barkclaw nodded, and left the den swiftly; returning to the Warriors den. Flyfur and Heathereye glanced at each other. Flyfur whispered in Heathereye's ear kindly, "Maybe if you got Talonfang to interact with Foxpaw, she would become focused on being the best warrior she could be."

"Do you think Talonfang cares about her?" Heathereye muttered, head dipped and tail drooping on the floor.

"You two are excused." Icestar mewed, watching the two leaving, shaking her head, "Foxpaw and Breezepaw need to stay focused." She grumbled and curled up in her nest, shutting her eyes.

"What are we going to do with those two?" Heathereye whispered as the two mentors stared into the nest, where the two awkward-apprentices lay in their nests.

"Maybe one day they'll come through." Flyfur muttered and turned, leaving Heathereye to sit there, shaking her head. As he stalked away, Flyfur grumbled to himself, "I'll show the whole clan how great Breezepaw is. How talented he is. And Icestar will not delay his warrior ceremony."

 ***Wipes forehead* Did it! This story will not be updated as often as Wren's Story, but do not think I am not putting effort in on this. If I can get at least two reviews on this, I'll work on Chapter One much more than I am :)**

 **Cookies for all who took their valuable time and read this! (::) (::)**


	2. Chapter 1 - Dream

**Note: For those of you who are used to be me doing review replies, they're at the bottom, if you want to read them.**

 **Isolation:**

 **Chapter One:**

 **Dreamer**

Breezepaw whirled around and raked his claws along the flank of his opponent. The RoseClan cat wailed angrily, and went to claw him over the ear. Breezepaw ducked, rolling away easily from the next swipe. The cat wailed as he pulled at their tail, with his sharp fangs digging into his fur. The cat burst away from him, tail missing a few tufts of fur.

Breezepaw turned to see another warrior of OwlClan pinned down, and he hurled himself at the cat. He shouldered them off the cat, checked to see if they were okay, before he lunged at the cat. His comrade attacked as well, both of them swiping at any openings they spotted. He snarled as the he felt a cat pummel him and began to maul his chest; he clawed them angrily, showing no mercy. Breezepaw kicked the cat off, before biting their scruff, drawing blood. They wailed and raced off, crashing through the stream and sloshing up water.

"Calm yourself!" A white tom stood in front of him, "It's over. We defeated them." The tom was beaming happily, as the OwlClan cats yowled their victory. Breezepaw joined in, his yowl overpowering everyone else's. "OwlClan!" Breezepaw bellowed proudly, his tail swishing back and forth in pride, "OwlClan!"

"OwlClan!" The clan-cats chanted after him, eyes gleaming with glory and victory. Breezepaw purred and let out a long, yowl. "To OwlClan!" The white tom looked back up at Breezepaw, "And Breezefall!"

"OwlClan! Breezefall! OwlClan! Breezefall!" The cats chanted and Breezepaw beamed at this. This was _his_ moment! No-one else's. This was his moment to prove that he was the best. The cats clumped together – two cats staying behind to mark the new border – and Breezepaw began to lead them home. "You did great out there today." Breezepa- No Breeze _fall's_ eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful she-cat who had complimented him.

She was a gorgeous cream tabby she-cat with white chest-fur and stomach, along with pale green eyes. She had black detailed ears and black and white dapples on her back. Her fur was long and silky, she was on the smaller side. _Adorable_. "Thank you," Breezefall mewed, trying to ignore the racing of his heart.

"Aw, is the deputy of OwlClan falling head-over-heels for me? _Sandcloud_? How amusing." This 'Sandcloud' ran her tail under his chin, purring. Breezefall felt his jaw drop as she winked at him flirtatiously. A few 'awws' and wolf-whistles came from behind them, and Breezefall straightened up. "No. I could have any she-cat in this whole clan, why would I chase after you?" Breezefall mewed, but everyone could tell the sarcasm in his voice strong.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you're eyes widened when I spoke a single sentence to you?" Sandcloud teased the tom, flicking his on the ear.

Breezefall felt her fur brush his, and she went in to press her nose to his. He went to do so too, but as he did so the world fell from beneath him.

/

Breezepaw growled as he woke up, " _All a dream, as normal_." Breezepaw sighed, eyes still closed as he tried to retrieve his dream. Why couldn't that dream ever be real? Why couldn't he be deputy, with a beautiful she-cat padding after him? Why must ever day, he wake up to torture, because he was too afraid to speak out against other's opinions? Why must he remain so quiet, and only talk to his mentor? Why couldn't he speak like he used to? Why did his parents leave that night? Did they get taken, killed or did they just leave on their own accord?

" _All these questions, and yet no answers._ " Breezepaw thought miserably, getting up. The first rays of sunlight were peeping through, waiting to surprise wake the apprentices. He and Dapplepaw were the only ones up, by the looks of it. He stretched a bit, groomed his pelt and removed any stubborn pieces of moss, and prepared for the day ahead.

He left the den, his eyes narrowing down to slits as they adjusted to the sudden change of lighting. He looked around hopefully. A few moans of pain could be heard from the medicine cat den, and he guessed that was why Dapplepaw was up so early. A few warriors were awake, all preparing for either dawn patrol or just a casual morning hunt. He noticed his mentor wasn't up and sighed. He hated having to ask to join other hunting patrols; he hated talking in general. He padded quietly over to Talonfang, making sure to keep eye contanct. " _It's easier to talk to others if you keep eyecontact._ " He remembered his mentors words when he first started to go 'quiet'.

"Am I needed for anything?" Breezepaw forced himself to speak, staring into Talonfang's eyes determinedly.

"Ah, Breezepaw!" Talonfang had jumped a bit when the tom first spoke, "You scared me a bit there. You wouldn't mind going on a quick little hunting patrol with Umbertail and Jayeye, would you? It's too early to wake anyone else." Breezepaw nodded dully. He honestly didn't care, as long as he got to move his aching paws.

Umbertail waved her tail to him, beckoning him over. Jayeye had a gruff grunty face upon him, his bottom jaw sticking out slightly as he waited with boredom looming over him. "So, they paired us up with the mute, did they?" Jayeye mewed surprisingly, eyes staring at Breezepaw blankly.

"Hush, Jayeye. Breezepaw is just . . . _quiet_. That's all. He's able to hunt and fight pretty well, from what I've heard." Umbertail tried to change her defensive comment into a compliment, but Breezepaw had a thick barrier for those kinds of lines. Jayeye snorted and whirled around, his shaggy fur ruffled from the sudden breaking of air. "Well, let's get going." Jayeye muttered bitterly, beginning to leave the camp.

"He's getting old, ignore him." Umbertail urged the apprentice, nudging him in order to motivate him, "Can't stand the thought of just sitting in the elder's den all day."

"And not being able to hunt with Roseblossom." The two oldest warriors were, funnily enough, were mates. Roseblossom however was about seven moons younger than Jayeye. She would join him in the elders den not long after, but there was still going to be a period of time where she would be hunting and he would be lying in the elders den, telling stories.

"Quiet down, mouse-brains!" Jayeye snapped at the two, shoulders hunched stubbornly, his eyes shining with a determined 'warrior' glint. Breezepaw's ear flicked in response to this sudden aggression and Umbertail jumped a bit. "Calm yourself," She hissed at the shaggy-tom in surprise.

"Warriors these days," Jayeye sighed to himself, scuffing his paws and pouting.

"To think he's the father of Shiverfrost." Umbertail whispered to Breezepaw, who nodded in agreement. Shiverfrost was quiet, yet wise all the same, she-cat who often didn't speak. She only asked questions if a cat was being looked over. She was rather shy as well, often staying in her den all day. And yet, here was her father! Jayeye, the grumpiest tom in the clans! How he fathered such a calm cat, Breezepaw would _never_ know. It wasn't like Roseblossom was quiet either. She was fierce independent she-cat who wasn't entirely 'grumpy'. She was much more extroverted than Jayeye and Shiverfrost, to say the least.

"Hush!" Jayeye lifted his tail to make the two cats behind him shut up. He hunkered down low, eyes narrowed in focus. Jayeye crept around the bushes in front of him slowly, quietly indicating with his tail for the two to flank the prey. Breezepaw saw Umbertail slowly creep around the left side of the clearing, leaving him with a direct way of racing forward and killing whatever Jayeye had spotted. He heard a soft call, and his eyes widened with astonishment and excitement. Was that a . . .deer? Was _he_ going to get to kill a _deer_? Amazing! Only the best warriors were trusted to hunt a deer!

He noticed it was young and scrawny, and he felt some form of relief. If he had to hunt an adult, he would've backed out quicker than RoseClan when they were challenged. He saw Umbertail's tail, obviously ready to indicate when he should strike. He waited, claws unsheathed and tail quivering slightly in excitement. Umbertail flicked her tail, and Jayeye launched out, yowling. Breezepaw followed them, lunging at the fawn's leg.

He bit down nearer the hoof, making the fawn squeak and try to kick him off. Umbertail bit the fawn's offensive leg, while Jayeye went for the kill. The elderly tom was tossed around as he clung onto the deer's neck, refusing to let go. He clawed at the neck, as he shook his head to draw blood. Breezepaw nipped at the deer's stomach and legs, drawing droplets of blood. The fawn wailed in agony as Jayeye dragged it to the floor – which was no easy feat.

Jayeye was pulling at it's neck as the fawn let out calls for it's mother. Breezepaw felt some regret as he turned away. He had done his bit in killing the young deer, the old tom and the younger warrior could finish it off. He gagged as he heard it made one last squeak of pain, before he turned around. It wasn't particularly bloody, and he thanked StarClan for that. "Breezepaw," Umbertail mewed, draping her tail over his shoulders, "I know how difficult killing a fawn can be the first time, but look," She beckoned with her head to Jayeye.

The silver, ragged tom was lying in front of the deer, making eye contact with the blank eyes. He pressed his nose to the fawn's, and seemed to whisper something. "While we don't do this with smaller prey, we often kill fawns. And since they are so young, we pay respects." Umbertail explained her eyes obviously trying not to gush out tears, "We thank them for their life, and we pray that they go somewhere peaceful."

"Really?" Breezepaw looked at the door and back at the brown she-cat, "You wouldn't mind if I payed respects to it?"

"Of course I wouldn't. Just make sure that at the end you whisper, 'Thanks for the life that has been given to our clan, so we may thrive'." Breezepaw admitted it sounded ridiculous, but since he had just helped end a short-life, he decided he may as well go along with it. He lay down in front of the deer's blank vision and began to imagine the nicer parts of the fawn's life. He thought of how it would be, with no threats wherever it went. He felt kittish as he whispered, "Thanks for the life that has been given to our clan, so we may thrive."

He stood up and whirled around, "So how do we bring it back?" He asked curiously, looking at the fawn. It was much larger than Larkwing, and he was tall. "Umbertail will go back and get some more cats," Jayeye looked at Umbertail with a demanding spark in his eye, "About two cats, we should be able to carry it then." Umbertail nodded and bounded away.

Breezepaw stared at the fawn, not daring to look at Jayeye – he knew the tom would start referring to his 'muteness'. He shuffled his paws, looking around. "So, how has your training been going?" Jayeye asked the tom gruffly, obviously not caring.

"Oh, it's been going okay," Breezepaw hesitated before he spoke that sentence. He shrugged at Jayeye's cocked eyebrow. "Just okay? You're only a moon away from becoming a warrior," He chuckled a bit, "Or, you will be if you practice harder."

"What do you mean?" Breezepaw tilted his head in confusion, tail-fur standing on end in panic. 'Or you will be'? What did Jayeye mean? Breezepaw was going to become a warrior – wasn't he? "Oh, nothing. Has Flyfur not told you?" Jayeye lost the 'ha-ha' tone in his voice, and changed to a serious, shocked tone.

"What has Flyfur not told me?" Breezepaw asked the tom curiously, tilting his head to one side, "Is it bad?"

"Yes, but only a mentor could tell you," Jayeye sighed shaking his head and muttering something to himself. All Breezepaw heard was, 'Flyfur' and 'useless'. He stared at the ground, as he thought hard about what Jayeye had just told him. "Breezepaw, Jayeye." A voice disturbed their silence, "We're here."

Two toms and Umbertail. One was a stoic, tuxedo tom. Flyfur, Breezepaw's mentor. Another, much more handsome tom appeared alongside him. He was a tall enough, broad-shouldered golden furred tom. Talonfang, deputy of OwlClan. "Nice catch," Talonfang remarked kindly, nosing the fawn, "it was definitely being fattened up by its elders. Especially with the snow coming, they don't sleep it away, food is everything." He was obviously trying to sound strong and wise, but Breezepaw and the others honestly didn't fall for it. Everyone knew Talonfang was naïve, and could be very ignorant when he wanted to be.

This had all happened when Foxpaw and Russetpaw's mother died.

Breezepaw shook his head, clearing his head of the images of her dead body and Foxpaw's – well, Foxkit at the time – wails. Russetkit's cries for her mother to come back to her as the two sisters attempted to revive their mother. No one knew how or why she died. At first, some cats accused Honeybird and Talonfang of plotting to kill her so they could become mates without Talonfang being scorned, but then the idea of foxes or hidden illness' grabbed the minds of the cats in a more comforting hug.

Breezepaw decided to release the hold of the memories, kneeling down to help pick up the fawn. He began to help carry it to the camp, the thoughts still in his head.

"You okay there, Breezepaw?" He looked up to see the deputy looking over his shoulder at him, "You're really lost in thought."

"Yes, just dreaming about being deputy," Breezepaw lied quite easily. He was used to lying to get out of conversations, and had mastered the art of fake-tongue. Talonfang smiled at him, and laughed in amusement. "Deputy, aye? Planning to kick me off of my throne, are you?" Talonfang always had that gruff, accent voice that was oddly attractive.

Breezepaw shook that thought from his head. Why was he finding _Talonfang_ attractive? He was another tom, for StarClan's sake! Breezepaw purred a bit at his joke, "Maybe I will, maybe I will." He still had that humorous side to him. Despite being an extreme introvert, he was still a bit extroverted, no matter what.

"Good luck with that," Larkwing grumbled, as he shouldered the fawn.

/line\

Breezepaw was relieved when they entered camp. He looked around silently and spotted a nice, quiet corner in camp. He settled down there, beginning to eat a small thrush he had found hidden under all the soggier, damp pieces of prey. As he chewed through his food, he looked around. Foxpaw was just leaving the den, and was getting an earful. Russetpaw was being praised by Honeybird and Barkclaw. Dapplepaw and Shiverfrost were leaving to gather herbs. Talonfang was dishing out patrols to the small amount of cats. Icestar watched all of this from above, until her eyes fell on him.

A small little transmission of pity made Breezepaw's pelt prickle. Icestar's glossy, green eyes didn't seem to show much emotion other than pride and high self-esteem levels. But Breezepaw could sense something in them, just something he couldn't quite put his paw on. His heart stopped when she blinked, his body shook at each movement from the leader, his tail swish back and forth the more she stared at him.

Finally, he looked away. She did so too, and he almost gagged in relief. What was up with Icestar's eyes? Or was it just his imagination? Talonfang's calling of his name stirred him from thought as the deputy padded forward, "Breezepaw, go get Amberpaw and Russetpaw. There's been sightings of RoseClan cats trespassing over the border. You've been selected with two other apprentices to go investigate."

"Just apprentices?" Breezepaw's jaw fell open.

"No, mouse-brain." Talonfang didn't really have an, 'Oh StarClan, he's dull' tone to it, more a 'oh come on, did you really think I was mouse-brained enough to send you on your own?' tone.

"Oh, sorry." Breezepaw timidly got up, padding into the apprentice's den. He didn't want to speak another word with Talonfang, "Russetpaw, Amberpaw! We're investigating the RoseClan border." He called into the den.

Two she-cats squealed in excitement, tackling him as they made their way out. "Really?" Amberpaw gasped and looked at Russetpaw in pure delight and excitement as Breezepaw nodded, "Did you hear that?" Amberpaw giggled in excitement, licking Russetpaw's cheek, "We're going to battle!"

"Now, Talonfang didn't s-" Breezepaw was cut off by a death-glare from Amberpaw. He shrugged, slinking back a bit. He let the two she-cats express their excitement before he turned and left. StarClan, he would _never_ understand some she-cats.

"Reporting for duty, sir." Russetpaw mewed happily and Talonfang smiled. The deputy always showed affection for his eldest daughter, but never once had he smiled at Foxpaw. Breezepaw had heard some of the words Talonfang had used to discriminate against Foxpaw, and he was honestly glad he didn't have to listen to them often; he felt bad for Honeybird.

"Good," Talonfang smiled, sitting down curtly, "RoseClan cats have been spotted straying over the border, and you and these," He indicated to about three warriors, "Have been selected to investigate. Why, how and when are your three main questions." He mewed to the warriors and looked at all of them, "now I expect your _best_ behaviour! No fooling and straying over the border to, 'investigate', as that story isn't going to get you anywhere."

"So an investigation without even threatening them?" Amberpaw looked crestfallen as her eyes widened, "Dull." She didn't even mutter the words loud enough for Talonfang to hear.

"Yes, we don't want war." Talonfang corrected the she-cat sternly, "Now get going."

Amberpaw pouted and huffed, trying to get sympathy. The warriors ignored her. She got even grouchier.

Breezepaw honestly didn't care what happened to Amberpaw. This was his _chance_ to prove you don't need social skills to be a warrior! If he could prove he was good enough maybe Fly- "Breezepaw, where are you going?" A tuxedo cat jogged up alongside them, not caring that the patrol was sending him and Breezepaw confused glances, "I thought we agreed on training at sun-high? Not random patrols-" Flyfur looked like he wanted to go on but one the warriors, Darkheart, cut him off.

"Flyfur, Breezepaw is going on an investigation patrol along the RoseClan border" Darkheart grunted at him, flicking his tail back and forth impatiently with the younger warrior.

"What! I told Icestar I had planned to tell hi-" Flyfur also cut himself off by making sure to make it look like he tumbled over. Breezepaw furrowed his eyebrows in worry, tail slumping. "What?" Breezepaw wasn't about to be fooled, he had been fooled enough, "tell me," He mewed firmly before Flyfur could protest such an _insane_ idea.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter," Flyfur mewed quickly and stopped, waving his tail, "well, I'll be off."

"What do you mean?" Barkclaw snapped, pointing his tail at Breezepaw, " _He's_ your apprentice!" Barkclaw reminded the tuxedo cat who leered at him. The two openly despised each-other. They weren't getting along soon. "So? A mentor does not need to accompany his apprentice everywhere." Flyfur glared at Barkclaw, lips curled in disgust.

"StarClan, Barkclaw just shut your mouse-brained trap." Darkheart snapped at the grouchy tom, eyes narrowed, "I'm not out here to be your friend, I'm out here to stop RoseClan from trespassing."

Flyfur, without another word, turned and left. His shoulder-fur was bristling as he stormed off, and Barkclaw glowered after him, eyes narrowed in horrible spite.

"Now, can we please get going?" Frozengaze muttered bitterly, tail slumped onto the ground in great disappointment, "Icestar told me she needed to tell me something before we left, didn't ge' to hear it." Frozengaze seemed very 'eager' to get back to camp and see his mate.

"Come on then," Darkheart flicked his tail and padded forward, leading his patrol to the RoseClan border.

 **If any of you are wondering: These cats are going to be living in an area based off of Scotland and Ireland mixed together, which is why they'll sometimes say, "Aye." Or miss a letter on certain words – and before someone accuses me, you can actually hear accents in cats, it's a proven fact.**

 **It's not in any certain country, but if you mixed the muddy lands of Ireland and Scotland, that's what the cats area is based off of.**

 **ANYWAY:**

 **I am having a little OC's needed thing for future (Note, not every cat for OwlClan will get accepted, just cats I think I should use and will benefit the story. If your cat is not selected, please know that I** _ **did**_ **read over it). You may use any form, just make sure to include personality, name, age and Clan (OwlClan, RoseClan or StreamClan)**


End file.
